How Love Blooms
by bAdKisshu0.o
Summary: what happens when kisshu sees ichigo cry will he be his perferted self or will he show a diffrent side.. yeah crap summery plz read


_**How love Blooms**_

It was a cold night in Tokyo Japan and a certain green hair alien sat out side his favourite kittens' widow in the tree that he sat in every night to watch her sleep. "Ware the hell is Ichigo tonight see is never this late." he was starting to get worried wondering if he should go try find her or wait in his usuall spot until she came home. However his thought was interrupted when the cat girl ran past under him and in to her house. He swore he saw her cry but why would she cry she was with her perfect Aoyama tonight. "What the hell has he got that I don't he cant fly (AN this is before he is discovered to be the Blue Night) he can't protect her like I can he is a pathetic worthless human".

Human that's it Ichigo can't love me because I am not Human. He stood up to leave when he noticed Ichigo running to her draws pulling them out and ripping up pictures "what are they Pictures of" Kish thought to himself. She ran to her closet and pulled out a huge suitcase and started to throw her clothes and belongings into it. Kish was getting worried what had happened that hurt her so badly to do this.

1 hour earlier with Ichigo

Ichigo whistled to herself while walking home after her date with Masaya her perfect Masaya. She decided to take a detour as it was a lovely night a little cold but the stars were shining. Ichigo loved the stars, when she was little she used to look up at them and forget about her worries of course when she was little her worries were simple like losing her teddies eye or spilling the milk. Now she needed the stars More than ever.

Being a Mew Mew Ichigo had more problems that other girls her age, she had all the boy problems and homework but she also had the fate of the world on her hands. Turning around the corner she saw something she could not believe Masaya her Masaya was kissing another girl. The girl looked familiar with her long green hair. Lettuce but why would she in fact why would he, how, what, why nothing made sense Ichigo turned on her hells and ran home.

Back with Kisshu and Ichigo

Kisshu thought if he should teleport in to her room like he would usually but something told her other wise. "Why not ask if u can go in don't barge in be a nice guy that what she wants". So that's what he did he floated to her window and knocked on the window.

Ichigo got a huge fright she jamp so high she almost hit the celling. She looked at her window and with surprise saw Kish. "Why did he knock he usually just barges in". She walked over to the window and opened it much to both there surprise.

"What wrong Ichigo" were the first words out of Kisshu's mouth. Ok first of all why is he being nice and secondly why did he not use one of his pets names like he usually dose. "I think I like This change in Kish" Ichigo thought to her self "or was it a change maybe he has always been like this but never showed it.

Ichigo moved out his way and motioned Kish to come in. He done as he was told he climbed in the window and walked over to her bed and sat down. Ichigo then walked over and sat next to him with out warning burst into tears and sobbed into Kish's chest. "What was going on this isn't normal why am I crying into Kish he is the enemy but it fells so good I fell so warm so protected so..so..Loved". "What's wrong Ichigo" Kish said again while stroking her hair. "Ma.. Mas.. Masaya" Ichigo managed to blurt out. "he he he cheated on me with Lettuce".

Enough said Kisshu stood up to get Masaya and teach him a lesson for hurting his Ichigo HIS lovely sweet caring Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed his wrist, "please don't go Please don't leave me alone not now". Kisshu sat back down next to her and pulled her close to him close enough for Ichigo to hear his hart beat. "you know Ichigo I think I know why u don't love me", Kisshu stated to her. "what" Ichigo said in total confusion. "it's because I'm not human right", Ichigo had no idea what to say so she pulled her self up so fast so that not even kish could stop her and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Kisshu I do love u I always have I just never admitted it that's why I was packing I was going to pack then wait for u, I know u sit in my tree watching me every night but I don't say anything because it makes me feel safe u always ask me to run with u to paradise and I decided that's what I want me and you together in paradise".

Kisshu was shocked but in a good way. A huge smirk spread across his face he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "my dear Ichigo Paradise for me is any ware along as I'm with you". Ichigo blushed at this statement she turned to look at him as he said "I love u Ichigo I always have and I always will no matter what. "I love u to Kish" Ichigo said as she drifted of to sleep "Stay with me tonight Kisshu please", Ichigo mumbled and she fell deeper and deeper in to her sleep and she cuddled in kish. "I'll stay with u forever Kitten" Kisshu whispered n her ear as he lay back in to her bed. "You promise Kish" Ichigo mumbled for the last time that night as she gave way and fell in to deep peaceful sleep. "I promise Ichigo" Kisshu said he gave her a soft kiss one her lips and soon fell in to a deep sleep of his own only to dream of Ichigo as Ichigo dreamt of him.

_**Plz review this story it my first one so flames are accepted and plz tell me how I can improve my stories **_

_**Plz rate aswell **_

_**Thx **_


End file.
